1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of martial arts, and particularly, though not limiting, to protective gear worn by participants in martial arts events.
2. Description of Related Art
During martial arts competitions, practices, and sparring events, the participants often wear protective padding on certain body areas, including the hand and forearm areas and the foots and shin areas. The paddings provide protection to the wearer, as well as the wearer""s opponent, when such opponent is struck by the wearer""s hands or feet.
Currently, the hand and forearm pads are separate items, constructed independent of each other. Current pads typically use VELCRO(copyright) hook and loop fasteners and straps for tightening the pads on the wearer. With current paddings, several disadvantages are readily apparent. Putting on the separate pieces of padding is often difficult, and often one of the pieces is misplaced or lost. The VELCRO(copyright) hook and loop fasteners and straps are also difficult for younger users to properly manipulate. Additionally, the forearm pad is known to slide up or down the wearer""s arm during use, thus, exposing areas of the wearer""s arm, for which protection was initially sought.
These same disadvantages are also found with current separate foot and shin pads, with the shin pad sliding up or down the wearer""s leg. Additionally, where two separate pads are provided (hand/forearm and/or foot/shin) the cost of manufacturing is also increased.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a one-piece hand/forearm pad and a one-piece foot/shin pad. It is therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings that the present invention is directed.
The present invention provides a combination one piece protective forearm and hand padding and a combination one piece protective foot and shin padding. The forearm protective portion is permanently attached to the hand/wrist protective portion preferably by stitching. Likewise, the foot/ankle portion is permanently attached to the shin portion preferably by stitching. The hand portion can include a grip bar and has finger loops attached to a outer surface for open handed wear. A xe2x80x9cvxe2x80x9d shaped notch is provided on the palm area of the hand portion and includes an elastic member for a comfortable, yet secure fit. The elastic member also eliminates the need for any straps and hook and loop fasteners, as is commonly found with conventional hand gloves. Additional padding can also be provided on the thumb area of the hand portion to provide additional protection to the wearer while he or she is punching an object.
The forearm and shin portions of the protective paddings incorporate elastic members for comfortable and securely positioning such portions on the wearer""s arms and legs, respectively. The foot portion is provided with a toe holder for added support and also includes an extended tongue portion for additional protection.
The one-piece construction reduces the cost of the paddings and extends the protection area of the wearer. Furthermore, the one-piece construction also prevents the forearm and shin portions from sliding or shifting up and/or down the wearer""s arms and legs, respectively, as is commonly found with conventional forearm and shin pads.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a one-piece hand and forearm protective padding.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a one-piece shin and foot protective padding.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a one-piece hand and forearm protective padding which does not use straps or hook and loop fasteners for attachment purposes.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a one-piece hand and forearm protective padding, wherein the forearm portion will not slide or shift up or down the wearer""s arm during use.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide a one-piece shin and foot protective padding, wherein the shin portion will not slide or shift up or down the wearer""s leg during use.
It is even still another object of the present invention to provide a one-piece hand and forearm protective padding which provides a greater area of protection to the wearer. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a one-piece shin and foot protective padding which provides a greater area of protection to the wearer.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a one-piece hand and forearm protective padding which is relatively easy to put on by the wearer, even where the wearer is a small child.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a one-piece shin and foot protective padding which is relatively easy to put on by the wearer, even where the wearer is a small child.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.